


The Antidote

by RidiculousMavis



Category: Strange Empire (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Epistolary, F/F, Rebecca POV, Sex Pollen, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidiculousMavis/pseuds/RidiculousMavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca conceives of an experiment, the results of which are unexpected but not at all unwelcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Antidote

**Author's Note:**

  * For [within_a_dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/gifts).



> Thank you to SK for the beta. Thank you to within_a_dream for the prompt. Hope you enjoy and have a great Yuletide.

This being the research journal of Rebecca Blithely begun June 28th, 186-. 

I have spent many hours in the woods hereabouts, collecting specimens of both flora and fauna, studying effects and distilling essences. One ambition, though by no means my only, is to solve the subjugation of the human mind by the restrictions of what we might term polite society, or good breeding, or any other euphemism for the impediment of frank and honest discourse and behaviour between peoples. 

It is my sense that left to our unconscious selves there is no aberration of prejudice, no qualms about the pursuit of science in all its forms, no hiding behind the veil of constant concern of status, vulnerability or ego. 

And so I have refined an antidote to these most vexing of human conditions. Furthermore I propose to trial this remedy in a series of tests here in Janestown. My own observations and diligent records will have to suffice in lieu of laboratory rigour but one cannot truly be said to be accomplishing science unless it is committed to record.

* * *

In the spirit of unbiased enquiry I proposed to test the antidote on the first person I came across on leaving my surgery. As it happened that was Miss Logan, arrayed on the porch of her building. In fact she called me over to converse and I was able to very subtly uncover the vial and put my first test into action. 

For some minutes it appeared to have no effect and I was distracted by contemplating possible solutions. I failed to entirely notice how Miss Logan began to grow breathless and distracted, fidgeting in her seat. This was brought to my attention by the proposal she made: that if I did not have any pressing matters that afternoon I could join her in her crib. In the manner that her gentlemen do. 

I demurred but it seemed clear that an effect had been caused. Miss Logan was most insistent. I suggested she attend to the impulses herself. She did so. 

* * *

Recent experiments have been very enlightening. The concoction has a consistent effect of lowering inhibitions and it is a source of endless fascination in what way these manifest. A wide sample of subjects is beneficial for testing various reactions and trying to discern whether these can be predicted or follow any particular tendencies. 

I had not known, prior to this undertaking, quite how much so many persons are concerned with lust. Previous attempts to discuss such matters were largely met with aversion, despite it plainly being an important feature of life in general, in the origin of Janestown in particular, and the hardships suffered by many women here especially. 

It is my conjecture that to begin a more open dialogue would aid immensely in removing the many obstacles to health, safety and happiness that exist. On which note I am aware that there is a compunction here, when under the effect of the antidote. A lack of true will on their parts. 

I cannot disclose the nature of the experiment as that would corrupt my findings irreparably. However no-one is under any compunction to express sexual impulses. If that is what lingers closest to the surface it appears that is what will manifest. Even so far I have seen a wide range of desires brought forth. Still, I am determined to be vigilant in such matters. Experiment or no, I will not allow anyone's safety compromised.

* * *

I took the antidote to the Mrs Briggs’ establishment today in an attempt to test the conveyance across wider distance and what effect it might have on interpersonal relations in larger groups. I stood at the bar and opened the vial with Mrs Briggs and a gentleman from the mine. He was the first to show any reaction: drained his cup, complained bitterly about his work, his foreman, his colleagues, then announced his intention to quit Janestown entirely. He attempted to go through with this desire and I followed him as far as the mining camp. Where it would seem the alcohol caught up with him and he took to his bed, preventing him from making too drastic change while under the influence.

Having left one half of my experiment without supervision I hurried back to report on Mrs Briggs. I found the good woman dancing atop a table and eating many biscuits. 

Scenes of the utmost debauchery followed, even among persons nowhere proximal to the initial release. Just as humanity upholds the social contract in line with others and out of fear, they will abandon it if their licentiousness is thought to be approved of.

Later in the night, while back in my rooms completing these observations, I witnessed a man being fellated in the street with only the barest cover being provided by the open door to one of the cribs. Neither participant were in the canteen when I began the experiment. Perhaps this is their usual custom and I have simply not noticed before. I feel certain I would have noticed. I resolve to keep a more perceptive watch on my environs. Happenstance interactions like this are most instructive.

In a general sense it seems rowdy drunkenness is common: excessive consumption of liquor being a considerably turned-to vice. Less menacing but no less fascinating are denizens attempting to renounce their employment or leave Janestown.

* * *

The most providential disaster has occurred. Last night Mrs Loving was visiting when Mrs Slotter arrived. I had not intended to test the antidote on either at that moment so turned my mind to hospitality. In my rearrangement of the furniture to accommodate them both I accidentally knocked the table where the concoction stood. I attempted to usher both ladies from the scene before it took effect but it led immediately to a quarrel between them. 

This is not an unusual effect. It seems the thin veneer of civilisation we all labour under does much to prevent us from petty bickering. However, mid way through the heated discussion - on a topic I can no longer recall, very remiss of me - Mrs Slotter attempted a most passionate kiss upon Mrs Loving which was met with an equal force of feeling. Entirely unconcerned as to my presence they commenced with ferocious kissing and clutching at one another's clothing. 

Naturally I was most intrigued and kept a close eye on them. My equal assumptions were that this would run its course and soon the kissing would be broken up as the effects dissipated or that it would be resolved with the more carnal culmination, which in complete honesty I was most anxious to see. 

Instead, proving the necessity of fully testing all hypotheses to the limit, as I moved to retrieve this journal they became aware of my presence and I feared I had corrupted the experiment entirely. Corrupted its natural progression I may have but I cannot be sorry as I was drawn into their embrace and lavished with the greatest of attention. 

It was my observation, as we removed ourselves to the bed, that both Mrs Slotter and Mrs Loving show a high degree of differentiation as to their approaches. With one another they intuit the pleasure of a certain roughness: Mrs Slotter practices a teasing biting technique to the shoulders, Mrs Loving has a preference for a certain amount of immobilisation that Mrs Slotter submits to and delights in. 

To watch their performance was a feeling far removed from observations of our species at work on each other that I have noted elsewhere, something I have become accustomed to doing. A natural curiosity but here it became a most powerful need, accompanied by visceral reactions in my limbs and body. To participate, rather than spectate. 

With myself they are careful to observe my reaction. Mrs Slotter with a professional ability to discern the slightest changes in my physiology and to adjust herself accordingly to maximise the pleasure. Mrs Loving relies on what appears to be a more emotional connection, valuing apprehending the eyes. Her endearments are gently muttered, soothing. Mrs Slotter spoke in more bawdy terms and made her pleasure well known.

I felt many of the typical symptoms of female hysteria that my textbooks would have me ascribe this to. An arousal and heightening of senses, a sensitivity of my body to cold, heat, skin and wetness. A breath in my ear induced a loss of control that was immensely freeing. 

Mrs Loving, who tastes primarily windswept and earthy, is very lithe. Mrs Slotter has a more artificial but equally pleasing scent. I tasted amply of them both. In concert, separately, and they of me. That a body should have a particular taste would never have occurred to me without such first hand experience. Not in just their emissions or sweat, but to derive a scent and a concept from the skin by means of kissing, sucking, licking. And thus to bring pleasure to oneself as well as eliciting it from one’s partners. 

Mrs Slotter’s particular aptitude and wide experience in matters of congress has been most instructive. She was able to demonstrate many pleasing techniques and spoke with regret of some useful equipment she keeps in her rooms for just such purposes. Mrs Loving seemed more than happy with what we had on hand, so to speak, but was much amused when Mrs Slotter described the effects of one utility in particular that she would attach upon her person and practice upon Captain Slotter. 

Mrs Slotter was greatly appreciative of an oral attendance by Mrs Loving, saying its desirability was equalled only by the unwillingness of men to provide it. I do not see why it should be so. To have such a command of the pleasures of another body was a feeling much like intoxication. Akin to turning the leaves of a delicate book, to discover what new sensations lay upon the pages, to revel in its construction and beauty. 

These particulars go beyond the remit of such an experiment as I am embarked on, I will concede. I will not shy from any matters I am confronted with, however. All in all, a most enlightening event. Both in observations for my research but also, I will confess, on a more personal note. Before leaving all professed their enjoyment and willingness to come together again at a later date. Of course whether such a time could or should be convened I am unsure.

* * *

Noted today the disappearance of Miss Briggs and Miss Logan from the tavern. On further investigation discovered them a short distance into the woods making quick work of one another's undergarments. In the spirit of scientific inquiry I deemed it appropriate to stay to observe.

Neither have been exposed to the antidote in days. It would seem a greater effect has been unleashed with a staying power that outlasts the chemical components and becomes lodged in the subjects minds. Once this possibility is uncovered and excavated from their subconscious it is possible to take root in their more conscious mind. In this way real, lasting change could be achieved, I am convinced of it. 

The issue that vexes me now is regarding the remainder of the antidote. After the other day it is almost gone. I could mix more though I hate to admit that this particular combination was a troublesome blend. In any case, is my work not done? I feel I have collected more than enough observations to prove the antidote’s efficacy and my own theories. To what end would I contain?

There is room here for a prurient interest to take over. For myself to derive satisfaction from controlling the whims of others. Or anyone else whose hands the research, recipe or potion itself could fall into.

* * *

As I review my work over the past weeks there is much to consider. The antidote has had a far greater reach than I could have imagined. I hoped it might go some way to dismantling some of the barriers that keep society from its optimum state, to temporarily at least, lead to the loosening of adherence to our rigid mores. 

I could not have imagined the longer term impact that has been put in motion. That this temporary effect, once resolved, can still make itself felt. A new familiarity and ease of propriety throughout Janestown has led not to the dissolution of society but to positive associations - frank discussion unimpeded by the oppression of etiquette. The lasting effect has been compounded over and over by the openness of mind that has been displayed here. 

I let it be known to Mrs Loving and Mrs Slotter that their attendance in my rooms, both separately and in tandem, was highly agreeable to me. Now, some weeks since the conclusion of my experiment, it is a regular occurrence that one of the other should be passing and pay a visit for the expression of their innermost needs. Including on two further occasions the serendipity of their having arrived together.

All in all, an eminently satisfactory experiment.


End file.
